Wars Collide
by HaileytheZombieQueen
Summary: The War bros. use the portal again this time leading them into a war where they meet there female counterparts I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

"Ok boys today we will try the Portal again." Slayer said arming himself, the cyborg was always using that Portal for fun and games,the others just joined their brothers killing spree.

"Where will it lead us to some sort?" Pataknight asked, the warror clearly never trusted the Portal since it lead them to a zombie crisis.

"Nope this will lead us in some sort of war." Slayer assured them.

"Well if it's a war I am going." Scorpion said getting ready, the mercanary was always wanting to help fight in war and this seemed like a good chance.

"Well everyone is going might as well I go." Shady said pulling out his musket.

"Well lets get ready." Slayer said going to his gun closet.

"Can I join?" asked a voice the group turned around to see Violent the Harpy.

"Well we see why not." Slayer shrugged.

Pataknight opened his up and got his M1 Garand out "Old but still good!" he said then he got out, a Steyr AUG with a flamethrower attachment, dual CZ75 automatic pistols, a crossbow, and for melee his sword.

Everyone got to the portal armed and ready for action, Slayer linked the portal and looked at everyone the portal had some sort of blackish glow "Ready."

"Locked, cocked, and ready to rock!" Shady said with is M16 rifle, musket pistols, and a Stakeout.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Pataknight said pointing out the color.

"Well it does look pretty." Scorpion said.

Everyone looked at the soldier in akward silence, he just rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled a few words. "Alright lets hope this place doesn't take us anywhere we don't wanna go. LIKE TO OUTER SPACE!" Pataknight said, Slayer then shuddered at the thought it never struck him till now.

"Well lets pray it doesn't ." Shady said looking at Slayer.

"All right I will fix it!" Slayer said and pressed a few controls " lets go!" Slayer said and everyone got in the Portal they were then sent off.

"Why must Bianca always send me on a scout!" shouted Alex "Why not send Amanda? No one even likes her!"

She was one of those lazy type of girls who never wanted to do anything other than back at the base fixing her hair, she was very similar to Scorpion except, she had green camo pants not black, her hair was brown in a ponytail, and a shirt that covered half of her torso around her chest with a vest over it, and she had no bandanna on her forehead. She was a complainer and a sharpshooter she mainly avoided dirty places and blood.

She paused when she saw a black wisp on the roof a few meters away that was strange the Portal thingy that Illia spoke of never worked until now "What the -" she said before being cut off by four teenagers fell throught the wisp.

"OW GET OFF OF ME!" said the bottom one who had black armor, jet black hair and eyes, a white Tshirt was under his armor, he had his arms wrapped in some sort of bandage glove thingy,

"Well if Slayer could get off maybe I can." said the one that looked similar to her, sorry said the one that was on the top he looked liked that guy off of Halo only his color was white and he had a blue visor instead of yellow, Violent sat on top of the War brothers smiling sitting cross legged.

"Well that is one less Google search." Scorpion said looking up.

"YOU PIG." Violent said in disgust and kicked him.

"Ok where are we at." Shady said getting up and rubbing the dirt off of him the sign said "Newbirth city" well that was a funny name for a ruined city where all they saw were bodies of fallen soldiers.

Then down the hall they heard voices, it sounded like someone giving commands "We got company hide!" Slayer said, ducking behind a box, rebel looking soldiers were running towards the group.

Alex was hiding behind the wall still, "I should go get the others." she said then stopped "But they will hear me then start shooting at me and all I got is this stupid Thompson." she whispered.

"Hold the line boys and girls!" Pataknight said aiming his M1 Garand, the sound got louder, "Hold until you see those rebel-scums faces!" Pataknight said, "FIRE!" he shouted when the soldiers appeared.

The enemies ducked when the shooting began, "Frag out!" shouted Scorpion unpinning a semtex and throwing it. It took out 5 of the rebels but more were appearing. PEW PEW PEW SHING Pataknight fired the M1 Garand proving its deadly accuracy "I am reloading!' Pataknight shouted reloading the rifles clip.

Slayer threw a frag grenade when he saw a grenade land in front off him, he picked it up threw it back and it exploded.

Violent ducked behind a barrel hiding from the skirmish.

"We got a roller!" Shady said, a jeep rolled up with a gun emplacement on the roof. "Got it covered." Pataknight said turning on the flamethrower, "Cover me." he said eveyone got up and started shooting, when the knight got closer he started scorching the enmeies, "I am a chef. BURN!" Pataknight said burning to soldiers that stood in his way even the jeep .The rebel soldiers either burned to death or retreated in fear Pataknight looked at the distant "I just made burnt_ carne _OORAH!"

Alex stood behind the wall appalled by these four fighters tatics she quickly snuck out and went to meet the others. She sprinted past all the buildings then she opened the door and slammed it scaring her teammates.

"Guys you cannot beleve what I found." Alex said, "Let me guess another bottle of that Gucci perfume?" Illia said building something at a table with a lot of scrap metal around. She looked at her ally and said no "I found some strange people who look just like us they have these strange weapons.

"Strange weapons how strange" Illia said getting up from her table.

"Wait hold on you found people who 'look just like us? How so?" Bianca asked.

"Follow me and I will show you." Alex said, Illia and Biance followed the Amanda joined they knew never to stay alone.

"What kind of war is this." Pataknight said throwing a body on a pile. "I don't really know poor people." Shady said moving bodies off the road and buried them.

"These soldiers are my mainly interests me." Slayer said examing the bodies of the attackers "they are military forces but more like a militia or a gang." Slayer said.

"Why is that?" Scorpion commented, "Well first these symbols on there arms a snake around a flaming ring." Slayer responded "What happened to the military?" Violent asked.

"Probably it those guys hanging on that building over there." Pataknight said.

"Wow." Bianca whispered Alex was right her and the Pataknight looked similar only she didn't have the spikes on his elbows and her arms wrapped, also she had earrings of with a X's and O's on them,plus here uniform was way cleaner and not that damaged.

"Well can you fix this?" Pataknight said, "I really don't know first we gotta get the landing off the roof." Slayer said.

"How long will it take?" Violent asked, "I really don't know." Slayer repeated.

"Well this sucks." Scorpion said reloading his weapons. "I am gonna go look for some survivors. Wanna come anyone?" Pataknight asked.

"No I will need all the help I can get." Slayer said, "All right be back in a flash." Pataknight said picking up his weapons.

"I will." Violent said getting up, "Be careful not to get ambushed by those people." Scorpion said, "We are the War brothers I am never careful." Pataknight said.

"They even got our surnames." Amanda whispered, "Shh they are coming." Bianca whispered, Pataknight passed by the girls they looked at him then the others. "Lets go ambush him and question him." Illia said talking about Pataknight, "Or flirt with him." Alex said.

Pataknight put a silencer on both of his CZ75 pistol and kicked the door down, no sign of any human activity but someone was here all the cupboards were empty. Pataknight and Violent continued down the hall checking all of them were empty at his last door he kicked it and checked inside.

"Well hello cutie." Pataknight heard a voice behind him, he turned around and saw a women but this girl looked almost like him, "Alex was right we do look almost alike only I am much more cuter than you." Bianca said with a flirty smile, "Ok I must be dreaming this can't be real." Pataknight said looking at this woman she had the same armor it even had the same Omega symbol on the right shoulder, her hair was long with a glossy touch on it, her eyes were green and she didn't have and spikes on her armor.

"Oh trust me this is real." said another voice three more girls appeared they looked similar to the others the Illia looked some what like Slayer without the suit she had crystal blue eyes blonde hair instead of black, and some sort of electronic outline of wires and gears that resembled a glove with a white T-shirt and blue jeans, Amanda had the street style clothing like Shady white jacket with blue jean baggy pants.

"Ok this is weird." Violent said.

"What is taking him so long?" Slayer said, "I smell pefume like Gucci perfume." Shady said smelling the air.

Alex and Illia sat on Pataknight's lap both giggling when he turned red, or when their hands slipped on his lap, it was strange around girls he would be normal but these girls acted just like them.

Violent sat looking out the window when Pataknight signaled the "Help me" sign, "Um PK shouldn't we get going I mean Slayer was expecting us." Violent said, "Yes I believe he is." Patakight shot up.

When they left the girls purred staring at Pataknight, "That girl wants him all to herself." Amanda said, "He will return for this," Illia said holding Patakight's sword all the girls laughed.

~My very first chapter fic yay.~


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you Violent." Pataknight said, "Well I was enjoying that, but your welcome." she replied, "It felt strange I mean around other girls I would be normal but with these girls I felt so-" "Strange because they are similar to you?" Violent asked "Yeah." Pataknight said.

"I don't know bout this we need power." Slayer said looking at the the machine, they managed to take it off the roof. When Pataknight got there he saw Amanda and Alex they gave him welcoming smiles, Slayer worked liked as if those girls weren't behind him, the others tried their best to keep calm. They might have been surpised but then it faded away.

"Ok how are we so far." Pataknight said, "We need power, this thing is dead and unstable it could collapse if we try using it without the power," Slayer said.

"How long will it take?" Pataknight asked, Slayer rubbed the back of his helmet "Maybe hours, days, or probably months. This is way beyond my speciality." Slayer replied, Pataknight was shocked then said, "Hours I am ok, days all right, but months HELL NO!" Pataknight said, then he calmed down "If two girls that look similar to us are looking for me tell them you never saw me." Pataknight said, "And why would we belive that? You are standing right in front of us." said a voice, Pataknight literally gulped, Illia and Bianca stood behind Pataknight with a smirk on their face. Pataknight snapped his neck at everyone else.

"Slay you got nine hours top, I don't wan't any excuses like 'not having enough time!"

He looked at everyone and literally ran out of the room like his life depended on it, which it really did; because having two women that were sort attractive in the same room was freaky.

Even though he wasn't in the same room, Pataknight was sure those girls where staring at him with hungry and needy looks.

"Just get that thing working!" His voice echoed. "And keep those two girls away from me!"

Silence, and then Illia and Bianca started laughing so hard the had to hold their sides with both hands. Alex chuckled quietly as she guessed what they where doing to him, Miranda didn't really care, Scorpion sighed and rudely barged his way through the girls with a grunt and went for a walk.

"Well that was creepy." Both Scorpion and Alex said at the same time. Both of them looked at each other, "That was weird, stop that, no you stop it!"

Shady and Miranda rubbing their temples in fake pain, they had two mercinaries trying to size up one and another. Shady could imagine the two fighting, with their similar background records.

"Do not make me marry you!" Scorpion shouted as he pulled out his comat knife. Alex with her butcher knife in hand was shouting in Scorpion's face "I will kill you like my fourth boyfriend!" She threatened throwing her knife at the floor "And this time I will burn the body!"

Slayer blocked the arguement and continued to fix the machine. He didn't hear the footsteps that were behind him until the very last moment, he had to stop himself from putting a charge on the person and watch as their head blows off. He darted his eyes to the right and saw Illia curiously looking down in front of him.

"Ah I see that you are trying to activate the power." Slayer gave his counterpart a look, "You do realize that this doesn't have power." "Yeah we gotta go to the enemy bases and activate them there are four exactly." She said.

Slayer slammed the controls and looked at the innocent Illia, she ginned at him.

"I cannot work with you hovering me." He growled darkly.

Illia merely shrugged and looked at the controls with raised brows. She shook her head and pressed a few buttons; then the red light turned green. Slayer looked at Illia with sheer confusion and asked how she did that.

"I merely pressed a few buttons as you observed." Sarcasm why do people always use it when he asks he asks what they did? Just say it damn!

"Do you know anything about this machine?" Slayer asked she had to know something.

"Perhaps but it will cost you." She said, Slayer removed his helmet and fixed his spikey hair, "What is it?" he said, he might as well play along for right now. He just hope she didn't want the blueprints to his suit or to see him in his underpants.

"I want to know more on Pataknight." She whispered in his ear.

"YOU TWO STOP NOW!" Violent's voice echoed, "Don't worry I will help you." Slayer sighed in relief and ran to help Violent. Illia kicked the ground when Slayer slipped from her fingers, she will have to ask Scorpion.


End file.
